1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bug killing system and more particularly pertains to reliably attracting, entraining and dehydrating flying insects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bug killing systems for reliably attracting, entraining and dehydrating flying insects is known in the prior art. More specifically, bug eradicating systems previously devised and utilized for the purpose of eradicating insects are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,456 to Jobin et al. discloses a portable luminous insect trap. U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,127 to Mayo discloses insect catchers. U.S. Pat. No. 1,484,369 discloses a flycatcher. U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,725 to Bible discloses a bug light and bag apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,001 to Jackson discloses a mosquito trap. U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,865 to Chang discloses a cantilever type mosquito catcher. U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,249 to Miller et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,226 to Taylor discloses a vacuum insect eradication device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,270 to Lo discloses an apparatus for killing insects. U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,164 to Yates discloses an insect trap. Insects are killed by passing through a fan mounted inside a shaft. U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,374 issued May 16, 1967 to Gawne discloses a combination utility light and insect attracting and destroying device. U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,316 to Coventry discloses an apparatus for providing a slow release of a compressed gas and an insect trap incorporating same. U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,417 to Weldon discloses a flea trap apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,453 to Clarke, Jr. discloses a mosquito larvae light trap. U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,465 to Demarest et al. discloses a method and apparatus for catching insects. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 189,782 to Richardson discloses an insect exterminator. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 427,352 to Miranda discloses a lantern.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a bug killing system that reliably attracts, entrains and dehydrates flying insects.
In this respect, the bug killing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reliably attracting, entraining and dehydrating flying insects.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved bug killing system which can be used for reliably attracting, entraining and dehydrating flying insects. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of bug eradicating systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved bug killing system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved bug killing system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises an upper housing. The upper housing is fabricated of a rigid plastic material. The upper housing has an open top and an open bottom. A sidewall is provided between the open top and the open bottom. At least one slot is provided in the sidewall.
A lower housing is provided next. The lower housing is fabricated of a rigid plastic material. The lower housing has an open top. The open top is in operative association with the open bottom of the upper housing. The lower housing also has an open bottom.
Next provided is a fan assembly. The fan assembly has blades. The blades are rotatable in a generally horizontal plane. The blades are removably secured between the upper housing and the lower housing. In this manner the flow of air through the slot of the upper housing through the open bottom of the lower housing is effected.
Provided next is mesh fabric. The mesh fabric is a shape essentially corresponding to the shape of the lower housing. The mesh fabric is located adjacent to the sidewalls and the open bottom of the lower housing. In this manner the open top of the lower housing and the open bottom of the upper housing are left open to entrap insects entrained against the mesh fabric by the flow of air through the mesh fabric.
Also provided is a source of light. The source of light is provided in the upper housing with a central portion. The source of light is further laterally offset from the slot to attract flying insects toward the slot and into the upper housing. In this manner the flow of air from the fan will entrain the flying insects in a path of movement from the upper housing to the lower housing and then to the mesh fabric at the open bottom of the lower housing. The continued flow of air will then cause the dehydration and death of the insects.
Further provided is a removable cap. The removable cap is positionable on the open top of the upper housing. The removable cap has a ring for support. An electrical line is provided from a power supply to the source of light and the fan assembly.
Provided last are control components. The control components are operatively coupled to the source of light and fan assembly. The control components include a light emitting diode 58. The light emitting diode indicates that power is on to the system. The control components also include a light sensor. The light sensor senses the ambient condition and activates the source of light during sensed darkness. In response to the light sensor sensing darkness, the fan is operated at full speed. Full speed is approximately 3600 revolutions per minute. Operating the fan at full speed attracts and retains the flying insects to the mesh fabric. The light sensor further inactivates the source of light during sensed daylight. In response to the light sensor sensing daylight, the fan is operated at half speed. Half speed is approximately 1800 revolutions per minute. Operating the fan at half speed retains the flying insects against the mesh fabric. The control components also include a temperature sensor. The temperature sensor inactivates the fan but not the source of light when the temperature falls below between about 35 and 45 degrees Fahrenheit.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved bug killing system which has all of the advantages of the prior art bug eradicating systems and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved bug killing system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved bug killing system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved bug killing system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such bug killing system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a bug killing system for reliably attracting, entraining and dehydrating flying insects.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved bug killing system. A first housing has an open end and a sidewall. At least one slot is in the sidewall. A second housing has an open first end. The open first end is in operative association with the open end of the first housing. The second housing has an open second end. A fan assembly is secured between the first and second housings to effect a flow of air through the slot and open second end of the second housing. A mesh fabric entraps insects entrained against the fabric by the flow of air through the fabric. A source of light within the first housing attracts flying insects toward the slot and into the first housing. Once in the first housing the flow of air from the fan will entrain the flying insects in a path of movement from the first housing to the second housing and then to the fabric.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.